Dangerous Love
by ElisaM2331
Summary: El arquitecto Levi Ackerman y su gente tras una serie de desafortunados sucesos son puestos al borde de la quiebra. Y a pesar de que es hijo de una prominente familia el pelinegro se niega a tomar el camino fácil. Su salvación parece acudir a él cuando recibe la llamada de Eren Yaeger, pero pronto se da cuenta que aquello no es más que el inicio de un peligroso juego. EreRi


**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es proiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias; Yaoi. Violencia. Lenguaje Adulto. Lemon más adelante.**

* * *

**Dangerous Love**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Juego Peligroso**

_**Miénteme. Miénteme una vez más jurame amor y vete después asesino de mi corazón**_

Conocía algunas situaciones que le harían perder el juicio a cualquiera. Una de ellas, quizás la más peligrosa era la de soportar los intentos de seducción del que consideraba un niño. Había visto crecer al mocoso, le conocía desde que un día, su madre le presentó a una cosilla berreante que llevaba en los brazos, casi tan orgullosa cómo feliz. Sin embargo, y para su mala fortuna, Eren Yaeger no siempre fue un niño.

Y vaya que el lo había deseado así.

Él no era gay. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de fijarse, siquiera en otro hombre. Siendo sincero, incluso le repudiaba un poco la simple idea, por lo que cuando el mocoso, ahora de 25 años, le llamó para iniciar una remodelación en su enorme empresa, herencia de su padre no pensó que eso fuese a ser lo que conocería cómo el juego más peligroso de su vida. Eren era toda cortesía y protocolos de comportamiento, sonrisas, halagos y adulaciones. A fin de cuentas y para ahorrar palabras, encantador. Era el jefe del hospital más prestigioso en todo Sina, era brillante y para colmo de males, según sus subordinadas, terriblemente atractivo. La llamada la recibió su asistente, Hanji una mañana del mes de Febrero.

Su constructora, una de origen inglés que poco a poco recibió influencia francesa, había atravesado por una baja en la taza de empleos que se podían permitir pagar, y su jefe, que también era un buen amigo suyo en conjunto con él y la misma Hanji, que lejos de ser una simple secretaria era una excelsa arquitecta lucharon durante largos meses para mantener a flote la empresa Smith vieron en aquella llamada su salvación.

Un mes después de que recibiesen el comunicado de las oficinas administrativas del hospital, Levi tuvo que ir a cerrar el trato con el encargado de la operación, un niño de vinticinco al cuál no había visto desde que era un simple crío que le iba a visitar en sus clases de dibujo.

Fue una mañana relativamente tranquila, y Hanji, aparte de ser su asistente era su compañera de piso, por lo que se ofreció a llevarle. Sina era una pequeña urbanización dónde gente de mayor poderío ecónomico asentó sus centros de trabajo, y era un suburbio por el que se llegaba a través de un tunel lleno de seguridad y requerimintos. A Levi a pesar de tener problemas ecónomicos, nunca le gusto tener que recurrir a su apellido, uno de los mas pudientes a nivel comercial dentro de la misma Alemania para resolver sus problemas, pero en aquella ocasión le sacaron tanto de quicio que se bajó del automóvi y avanzó amenazante a la caseta dónde los vigilantes les impedían pasar.

-¿Sabes siquiera quién demonios son los Ackerman, cerdo?

El rostro asustado de los repulsivos individuos le produjo cierto placer.-Si lo sabes, abre ahora la puta pestaña y no me hagas perder más mi jodido tiempo.

Dos frases, sólo dos frases pronunciadas con su fría y profunda voz bastaron para helarle la sangre en las venas a aquellos animales y ser libres de molestas intervenciones de la jodida polícia de Sina. A lo lejos, desde la entrada, Hanji sonrió al divisar el enorme edificio que a lo lejos competía con alcanzar una altura mayor a la del hospital de Yaeger.-¿Quieres ir a verle, enanín?

-Siempre has tenido demasiado sentido del humor para mi gusto, Han.

-¡Oh vamos, Levi! Por lo menos deberías visitarle. Apuesto a que se muere por ver a su pequeño y amargado retoño nuevamente.

Levi no se molesto en separar la vista del volante, que anteriormente le había quitado a Zoe por su terrible habilidad de conducción.-Tiene a Mikasa, tiene a Isabel y tiene a la otra niña que posiblemente es más que entusiaste en llevar bien en alto el apellido.

-Pero ninguna de ellas es su preciado hijito.

-¿A qué quieres ir? ¿A ver si Moblit está por ahí? Si es por eso puedo llamar a una de mis hermanas para que se le avise al chico y que el mismo vega a buscarte al hospital, Estaremos un largo rato ahí.

Hanji sonrió, emocionada.-¿De verdad harías eso por mí, pequeñito?

Levi asintió.-Marca el número de Isabel y ponla en altavoz.

Hanji no tardo nada en realizar lo que su jefe le ordenó, y a los pocos segundos, una vivaz vocecilla inundo el silencio del auto.-Isa, habla Levi. Estás en altavoz.

-_¡Hermanito, que bueno que llamas! ¿Va Hanji contigo?_

La castaña se inclino sobre su asiento y con felicidad exclamo-¡Aquí mismo, habanerito!

_-¡Es genial escuchar sus voces! Oh hermanito, deberías hablar más seguido a casa, papá y Mika te extrañan._

Levi rió de forma brusca, saliendo de su pecho algo más que risa, un bufido sarcástico.-De Kaney lo creo... ¿pero de Mikasa, Isabel? ¿Pretendes que me crea eso?

_-Todos te echamos en menos aquí, Hermanito. Por cierto, papá me comentó que estarías unos días aquí en Sina. ¿puedo conocer las circunstancias, Hermanito?_

-Tengo que cerrar un trato con el mocoso de los Yaeger.

_-¿Con Eren? ¿qué tratos puede tener un Yaeger con un Ackerman?_

Henji frunció el ceño. Conocía perfectamente esa voz. Isabel tenía algo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa Isa? ¿hay algo que hayan hecho papá o Mikasa que deba enterarme? Si es algo importante dímelo ya, por qué voy entrando al estacionamiento de su hospital.

Hubo un momento de silencio, justo antes de que voces irrumpieran la quietud intrigante de Isabel.-_Será mejor que no por teléfono. Mikasa y papá acaban d llegar, no sería bueno que me escuchasen hablar de esto. ¿puedes venir por mí?_

Levi de inmediato freno, unos metros antes de la entrada al estacionamiento del hospital.-¿Qué pasa Isa? ¿paso algo malo para que...?

_-¿Puedes venir por mí? vamos a comer y ahí les explico todo. Es importante de que lo sepas antes de que cierres algún trato con Eren. Me sorprende que Mika no te halla dicho nada al respecto._

Levi descendió del auto, y se recargó en éste antes de preguntar con voz trémula.-¿Issie, que sucedió cuando me marché de casa?

Hubi una pausa antes de que su hermana contestase.

_-...muchas cosas hermanito. Pero lo importante aquí es que no veas a Eren hoy, necesito, debo advertirte. Así que ni se te ocurra entrar al hospital, Estoy en la esquina del primer edificio, te estaré esperando._

-De acuerdo, cariño. Ahí nos vemos.

-_Y Levi..._

En ese instante, por alguna razón, Levi Ackerman alzó la vista y se encontró con un grupo de hombres que salieron por las puertas dobles de cristal, escoltando a un altísimo hombre de pelo castaño. Caminaron por la acera hasta un lujoso auto negro que les aguardaba, pero fue caoaz de ver cómo un cenizo le murmuraba algo al hombre alto y cómo éste miraba en su dirección, segundos antes de quitarse los lentes oscuros y mirarle. Levi no supo, ni sabrá jamás que vió en aquellos sorprendentes ojos color turquesa.

Sólo supo, lo mucho que le inquietaron.

Se introdujo de nuevo al auto, y regreso su oído al teléfono.-¿Que cariño?

-_...ten cuidado._

La llamada finalizó tras aquello. Hanji le miró, alarmada.-¿Qué sucedió Levi?

Pensó muy bien su respuesta antes de pisar a fondo el acelerador.-Acabo de conocer a nuestro salvador, Hanji.

(...)

Levi alzó las cejas sorprendido.-¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver ésto con nosotros?

-¡Por supuesto que nada, pero Eren no entiende a razones! Rompió su compromiso con Mikasa, cosa que le destrozó el corazón a nuestra hermana, rompió relaciones con la empresa y despidió a viejos empleados del hospital que mantenían trato cordial con nosotros. Y no sólo eso. Ha tratado ya de sabotear a papá en varios negocios con los japoneses, y bien sabe Dios que ellos no se andan con rodeos.

Levi bufó. Claro que lo sabía. Ya en varías ocasiones, antes de que lo abandonara todo por Petra Ral, se había encontrado cara a cara con un poderoso empresario japonés que lejos de ser un simple rico con empresas de computación, es un conocido capo de la mafia nipona. Aún recuerda la propuesta que le hizo de trabajar para él cómo su guarda espaldas.

-Déjame ver si entendí, Issie...-Hanji habló por primera vez.-Eren, el niño con el que Levi solía cargar para todos lados, le echá la culpa a los Ackerman por la muerte de sus padres sabrá Dios por qué, y trata de maléficamente arruinar a la familia de ustedes por una estúpida venganza infundamentada.

-Prácticamente es correcto, Han. Él piensa que cómo papá tuvo una fuerte reyerta con sus padres, fue el culpable de su muerte.

Levi no dijo nada.

Su mente había viajado al pasado, dónde en los soleados días de su infancia llevaba en brazos a un bebé de ojos turquesas paseando por los jardínes de la casa de veraneo de los Ackerman, siempre juntos, siempre felices y siempre con la constante prioridad de hacer reír al mocoso. Aún lograba recordar el sonido de su risa y del agua de las fuentes caer. Aún lograba recordar a aquella mujer de pelo negro que les sonreía.

-¿En qué piensas, Hermanito?

Levi alzó la vista.-¿Recuerdas la casa de Verano?

Isabel frunció el ceño. Sus ojos se habían vuelto tristes.-Desde que murió no hemos vuelto. A papá no le gusta ir, aunque dice que no le importa.

Kushell Ackerman era su tía, la hermana de Kaney y la verdadera madre de Isabel. Tanto Levi cómo Mikasa son sólo hijos de Kaney y de una mujer de origen nipón que jamás se preocupo por ellos. Mientras que Isabel es hija de Kushell y de un hombre que murió poco antes de su nacimiento. Aún recuerdan a su tía. Se dijo que era una estúpodez pensar sobre aquello, pero al hablar de Eren, innumerables recuerdos accudieron a su mente.

-Bueno Isabel, pero es necesario hacer éste trato con Yaeger.

-Lo sé, Levi. Pero debes saber ésto; no confíes nunca, nunca en él. Jamás. Y mucho menos vayas solo con él. Que todo se limité a tramites de trabajo, y si hace alguna pregunta sobre nosotros, dilé que no sabes nada. A ti no te tiene en su mira, a nosotros sí.

-¿Piensas que le diré eso? No le temo a un niñato con aires de vengador. Me da igual su estúpida idea de revancha nadie tuvo la culpa de las muertes de Carla y Grisha. Y si lo que quiere es hacerles daño a ustedes, tendrá que pasar primero por encima mío, y eso jamás Issie...-Tomó su mano con fuerzas.-...jamás se lo permitiré. Mikasa y papá son importantes, pero tu lo eres todo cariño, y nadie ni nada intentará siquiera imaginará, hacerte daño.

Isabel le miró sonrojada.-Hermanito...-Levi se permitió hacer algo que nunca haría si no fuese con ella. Sonrió. Sonrió antes de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo y alzarla.-Cuídate mi amor, si es cierto lo que dices, y tus sospechas son acertadas, cosas malas pasarán aquí. Mikasa, Kaney y yo lo soportaremos, pero te quiero lejos.

-¡Pero...!-Levi puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Te necesito a salvo, nena. Necesito a mi Isabel a salvo. Es más...-Le sonrió de nuevo.-¿Por qué no vas a Inglaterra? Seguramente Farlan estará feliz de recibirte...

Isabel enrojeció, casi tanto cómo su cabello.

-¡Hermanito!

Rió con ganas ante su expresión.-Anda ya, habanero. Te iremos a dejar a tu departamento, y recuerda, mañana por la mañana quiero saber que vas montada en un avión rumbo a Londres. Llévatelo a Escocia, que respire aire limpio y si puedes, cuando todo esto termine, traeme un sobrino ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió antes de abrazarlo. Su voz salio cumpugnida-Te quiero, hermanito.

Levi sonrió, lleno de pesar.-Y yo a ti, Isabel. Y yo a ti.

(...)

El camino al hotel fue tenso. Hanji hizo llamadas necesarias para establecer un lugar fijo dentro de Sina, y cerca de las diez, aparcaron en el estacionamiento de un bloque departamental que estaba en la zona turística de la ciudad. Su secretaria fue directo rumbo a su dormitorio, dónde se encerró. Probablemente querría hablar con su adorado Moblit a solas, por lo qué Levi se dedicó única y exclusivamente a leer sobre el accidente que acabó con la familia Yaeger.

Según registros periodísticos los señores Yaeger, unos reconocidos benefactores de hospitales dentro y fuera de Sina, famosos por sus labores filantópicas perdieron la vida la noche del primero de Abril del 2034, exactamente hacía tres años, meses después de que él salió de Sina, abandónandolo todo por Petra, sin un centavo y un bolsillo cargado de sueños. Fallecieron en un estrépitoso choque a las afueras de Sina, bajo el puente del edificio Stohess.

Comprendió de cierta forma las sospechas del niñato. El edificio Stohess fue asentamiento de la primera célula de la Empresa de la familia Ackerman. Fue abandonada unos días antes del accidente, justo cuando, según datos, los Yaeger y los Ackerman, las dos familias más prominentes del Sur de Alemania rompieron relaciones sin explicación alguna.

Observó una fotografía dónde aparecía su hermana y el mocoso, sonrietes y aparentemente felices. Levi sonrió, sombrío.-Buena foto Mika. Pero... ¿que habría opinado Arlert sobre ésto?

Algo que llamó su atención fue que el nombre de Armin y la familia Arlert prácticamente habían desaparecido de las noticias sociales de Sina. Cansado cerro la laptop y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Tras tomar una ducha y vestirse para dormir, caminó a dónde la enorme ventana le ofrecía una preciosa vista del lugar que hacía largo tiempo había sido su hogar. La Torre Ackerman y su complejo brillaban a la distancia. Pero en esa ocasión, sus ojos no permanecieron en la empresa de su padre, sino en un edificio de igual tamaño, más al fondo. Se imaginó de nuevo a ese mocoso idiota, a su estúpida venganza y por un momento, le llegó la imagen de un pequeño bebé de ojos turquesa en brazos de un jovencito que con una sonrisa le sostenía.

E irremediablemente su mente atrajo aquel furtivo encuentro con los ojos turquesas que tanta inquietud habían sembrado dentro suyo.

**Continuará.**

**Primero que nada, una vez más gracias. Sin su bonita ayuda no sería mucho. Agradezco profundamente a esas personas que se toman la molestia de leerme y de brindarme su opinión. Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto. Tendrá muchos enredos e intrigas y con su apoyo podré terminarlo al igual que las otras historias. Y cómo me he enamorado del EreRi, ya adivinarán que pareja protagonizará ésta historia. ¿Quieren saber más cosas? su opinión, dudas o inconformidades serán bien recibidos.**

**Con mucho cariño**

**Elisa Lancaster.**


End file.
